candycrushfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Обсуждение MediaWiki:Newarticletext
Сообщение «Newarticletext» показывается при создании новой страницы, обычно при переходе по красной ссылке. :Подробнее см. страницу обсуждения. Показываемый текст зависит от пространства, текущие версии можно проверить по ссылкам в таблице справа. На страницах обсуждений дополнительно показывается Talkpagetext. Сообщения, показываемые при создании статьи в некоторых других разделах: en:, es:, de:, it: В режиме просмотра несуществующей страницы, куда обычно попадают при переходе с внешней ссылки, показывается Noarticletext или Noarticletext-nopermission Страницы файлов запрещено создавать с помощью MediaWiki:Filepage.js, который прячет как форму редактирования, так и вкладку на страницу обсуждения, и дополнительно с помощью фильтра «страница файла из Викисклада». Администраторам: для отладки сообщения можно временно перенести викикод в окно редактирования любой страницы в нужном пространстве и использовать там предварительный просмотр. предупредить копивио * не удивительно, что многие копируют несвободное содержание других сайтов и при этом руководствуются этим текстом!!! Для предотвращения создания статей с копивиом в случае с умеющим читать предупреждения википедистом (каких значительное количество) надо дополнить или изменить этот текст. Я предлагаю что-то вроде: «ОБРАТИТЕ ВНИМАНИЕ! Как и в любой энциклопедии, в Википедии неуместны реклама и пиар сайтов, товаров, людей и идей. Если Вы пишете статьи о чём-то подобном — будьте объективны и постарайтесь отразить в статье все известные Вам точки зрения на предмет статьи, сравнивайте его с аналогами… И не забывайте ссылаться на источники! Не копируйте не свободные тексты! Если что-то не получится — Вам помогут другие участники: исправят недостоверные или предвзятые сведения.» //Berserkerus18:34, 25 августа 2007 (UTC) ** т.е. фактически добавить маленькое продложение: «Не копируйте не свободные тексты!»//Berserkerus18:36, 25 августа 2007 (UTC) :(Два года спустя) предупреждение добавлено в новый вариант сообщения, и подчёркнуто для заметности. — AlexSm 06:34, 23 ноября 2009 (UTC) Ссылка "найти" кнопкой :сообщение перенесено с Обсуждение участника:Alex Smotrov * Кстати, как насчёт оформления ссылки "найти" как кнопочки? Вы можете: * ' ' данного названия; * , которые ссылаются на это название. : -- [[user:AVB|'A'''V'B']][[user talk:AVB|''talk]] 23:14, 22 ноября 2009 (UTC) :Возможно выскажутся и другие участники, но лично мне такой вариант не нравится по нескольким причинам: :* такая «кнопка» не похожа на настоящие кнопки, которые в разных браузерах выглядят по-разному, :* кнопка (если бы была настоящей) хуже с точки зрения usability: её не кликнешь открыть в другом окне (за что я в частности люблю Opera, там можно shift удерживать...) :* оно всё равно не выглядит кнопкой: при наведении курсора подчёркивается ссылка. :— AlexSm 06:34, 23 ноября 2009 (UTC) :* Да, настоящая кнопка хуже, но в этом и прелесть данного оформления - с одной стороны, на кнопку ПОХОЖЕ (и этого достаточно, то есть большего не требуется), при этом сохраняются все фишки обычных ссылок. Цель же - визуальное выделение. То есть как бы подчёркивается, что по умолчанию рекомендуется именно поиск. -- [[user:AVB|'A'''V'B']][[user talk:AVB|''talk]] 08:58, 23 ноября 2009 (UTC) ::По-моему «найти» там и так выделено: и жирным шрифтом, и отдельной строкой с последующим hr. — AlexSm 15:53, 23 ноября 2009 (UTC) Добавить предложение создавать статьи в Инкубаторе Если не будет больших возражений, то на следующей неделе хотел бы попросить в порядке эксперимента в раздел #default= на несколько дней добавить примерно следующий текст: Новых и начинающих пользователей приглашаем создавать статьи в Инкубаторе, где Вам окажут необходимую помощь в написании Вашей первой статьи. Samal 14:42, 11 декабря 2009 (UTC) * Думаю, неплохая идея--WindEwriX 16:08, 11 декабря 2009 (UTC) * Только не в таком виде (включая название страницы). Мне кажется, следует сосредоточиться не на подробном объяснении «что такое инкубатор», а сразу на создании статьи. В этом смысле мне больше нравится английский «Article wizard». — AlexSm 16:21, 11 декабря 2009 (UTC) *: Про "сразу создание статьи" - согласен, добавил форму прямо на входную страницу. *: Название страницы - мне оно тоже не очень нравится, но просто Приветствие уже есть, хотелось бы их разделить для сбора статистики посещений. Если посоветуете другие варианты для сбора статистики посещения - было бы здоровско (сколько человек отреагировали на предложение). *: Визард мне тоже очень нравится, но сейчас по быстрому - его не потянем. Для начала хорошо бы просто подготовить различные типовые шаблоны для разного типа статей (как это уже сделано для фильмов, аниме..). Потом их можно будет объединить в визард. *: А еще приглашаю на завтрашнюю (уже сегодняшнюю :) ) вики-встречу по Инкубатору. Понимающие в тонкостях технической реализации разных моментов там бы очень были полезны. Ну и вообще пообщаться :) Samal 22:49, 12 декабря 2009 (UTC) *:: Встреча состоялась. Страница "Приветствие" переименована. Формулировки сменил на множественное число (первой статьи -> первых статей). Работаем над остальными вопросами. Samal 19:53, 13 декабря 2009 (UTC) * Давайте попробуем добавить на несколько дней Приглашение новичкам. Наверное, пора. Что могли подготовить к тестированию, уже сделали. Остальное будем дорабатывать по ходу дела. На сколько дней - сказать не могу, смотря как пойдет тестирование и с какой скоростью будут накапливаться статьи в Инкубаторе / с какой скоростью мы будем успевать их отрабатывать. Samal 14:49, 16 декабря 2009 (UTC) PS. Итоговый текст пусть будет тут Новых и начинающих пользователей приглашаем создавать статьи в Инкубаторе, где Вам окажут необходимую помощь в написании Ваших первых статей. : Добавлять, наверное, надо в самый низ, после сообщения о форуме. М.б. вставить одну пустую строку (?). Samal 21:43, 16 декабря 2009 (UTC) Как насчёт ссылки на Проект:Инкубатор/Статьи/ ? : Т.е. чтоб сразу создавалась? Samal 11:39, 11 августа 2010 (UTC) :Предлагайте конкретный текст, что-то вроде «начинающих пользователей приглашаем создавать статьи в Инкубаторе, где вам окажут необходимую помощь: статью». При этом для тех, кто сразу нажмёт на статью, ссылка должна быть не просто .../{PAGENAME}, а с &editintro=..., где будет в двух словах рассказано что такое Инкубатор с необходимыми ссылками. Хотя лично я предпочёл бы в этом сообщении видеть ссылку на Википедия:Мастер статей. — AlexSm 15:08, 11 августа 2010 (UTC) Изменение сообщений подстраница участника, категория, шаблон. Создание документация, песочница и тесты шаблона По предложению Википедия:Форум/Архив/Предложения/2011/11#Категоризация нестатейных страниц. Комплексный подход все заинтересованные высказались. Возражений не поступило. Думаю, ту часть, что относится к этой странице, можно внедрять --4epenOK 15:42, 11 декабря 2011 (UTC) * Я немного поменял порядок некоторых пунктов, и не стал удалять те пункты, которые были до предложения, но в псамом предложении не отражены. Плюс, я поменял немного стили, убрал margin, из-за которого большой отступ внизу появлялся, и расширил до 100%, иначе внешняя серая рамка на всю ширину не сочеталась с div'ами меньшей ширины. В целом, внес небольшие коррективы, чтобы оно адекватно смотрелось. . Dmitry89 20:22, 18 декабря 2011 (UTC) *: This is great! Thanks a lot! Но у шаблонов Вы уверены, что #if: || будет лучше, чем #ifeq: | |? Последний вариант универсальнее. В категории, я тут подумал, наверное лучше после не ставить точку, чтобы легче было копировать.--4epenOK 20:44, 18 декабря 2011 (UTC) *:: Я вообще думал, что лучше использовать , но вдруг для себя обнаружил, что от нее отказались в пользу именно этого громоздкого кода... Честно говоря, между этими вариантами я вижу следующую разницу: если вызвать в ОП он вернет пустую строку и if вернет false, иначе вернет название пространства, а if вернет true; во втором случае ifeq будет сравнивать две пустых строки в ОП, и имя пространства с пустой строкой в других прсотранствах. Первый вариант мне кажется более «лёгким». А насчет точки, как думаете, велика ли вероятность, что его будут копировать прямо оттуда без параметров, а не со страницы самого шаблона со всеми параметрами сразу? Если да, то может и стоит поменять. Dmitry89 21:01, 18 декабря 2011 (UTC) *::: "...но вдруг для себя обнаружил, что от нее отказались..." и давно =) Более лёгкий — да, но только для статей. Для всех остальных пространств используется именно второй вариант. А про параметры шаблона — это Вы точно подметили; не подумал я. --4epenOK 21:12, 18 декабря 2011 (UTC) Поиск среди шаблонов Просьба добавить на страницу создания шаблона ссылку на поиск этого названия среди шаблонов (аналогично основному пространству), лично мне такого очень не хватает. Так как я не всегда точно помню названия шаблонов, частенько приходится выбирать параметры поиска вручную. Заранее спасибо. С уважением, Илья→← 14:53, 24 января 2012 (UTC) PS И обращаю внимание на Википедия:Форум/Предложения#Предупреждение при создании страницы обсуждения файла. С уважением, Илья→← 14:53, 24 января 2012 (UTC) * По поводу поиска я бы предпочел увидеть большее количество мнений, поддерживающих такую опцию. По поводу второго вопроса - не было предложено конкретной замены. Запрос на изменение убрал. Dmitry89 22:13, 10 февраля 2012 (UTC) * Я в принципе поддерживаю поиск в шаблонах. Ещё мне непонятно, из-за какой "неконсенусусности" прошлой правкой убрали совет про документацию. MaxBioHazard 00:24, 11 февраля 2012 (UTC) Обновление 04.06.2012 Предлагаю добавить к истории (Yo! история теперь доступна!) правки страницы User:Ignatus/Newarticletext (разница). Улучшена поддержка арбкома, некоторые старые вещи убраны. type=create editintro=User:Ignatus/Newarticletext preload= default=<ПИ:Название страницы> buttonlabel=Поиграть width=72 break=no Igna 14:39, 4 июля 2012 (UTC) *: Предлагаемые изменение сделаны с небольшими как техническими, так и стилистическими, оформительскими корректировками. Dmitry89 16:13, 2 октября 2012 (UTC) * Кстати, сообщение на 49-й строчке — правда? Igna 14:49, 4 июля 2012 (UTC) *: Да, это верно. Dmitry89 16:13, 2 октября 2012 (UTC) * И ещё можно добавить поиск шаблона как в теме выше (он добавлен для категорий), хотя я не уверен, что это часто бывает надо (шаблоны называют как попало). Карточки и навбоксы проще поискать по тематическим статьям, и это обычно делают раньше, чем их создают. Хитрые шаблоны типа строковых ищут по коду шаблонов, где они могли бы встретиться, или по системе категорий шаблонов. Igna 14:56, 4 июля 2012 (UTC) *: Пока не сделано. Dmitry89 16:13, 2 октября 2012 (UTC) * Fail :( ♪ anonim.one ♪ 21:28, 6 октября 2012 (UTC) *: Да, точно urlencode не хватает, fixed - пример. Dmitry89 05:06, 7 октября 2012 (UTC) Модули Свитч пора дополнить примерно следующим вариантом: | = | doc = Вы создаёте страницу документации модуля. Подробнее смотрите Проект:Модули. style="background:white; padding:10px; width:100%" # Напишите текст документации. Желательно иметь подразделы: #*Вызываемые через Функции ; #*Вызываемые из других модулей через require() Статические методы ; #*Вызываемые от объекта Методы ; #* См. также ; #: Для каждой функции обычно выделяется свой подраздел + . # Нажмите Категория:+, чтобы добавить категорию (модуль должен прямо или косвенно входить в Категория:Википедия:Модули) } |tests = Вы создаёте модуль тестов для модуля . Подробнее см. Модуль:UnitTests. | Вы создаёте новый модуль на языке Lua. # Ознакомьтесь с документацией; # Создайте подстраницу документации с категориями для данного модуля; # Напишите тесты модуля; # Добавьте интервики. }} (NB! Тэги nowiki внутри pre теперь не показываются, копировать надо из исходного кода) Пока что, правда, не работает про:модули/Список модулей и не решён вопрос с тематической категоризацией, но ждать, когда оно случится, уже нет сил. Также следует перенести # Добавьте интервики. из предупреждения о документации шаблона в предупреждение о самом шаблоне. Предупреждение, начинающееся со слов = , пора бы было убрать, там всего несколько страниц осталось. Ignatus 20:43, 4 сентября 2013 (UTC) * Всё сделано, кроме сообщения об интервиках шаблона, неуместно бы это смотрелось в текущей редакции--WindEwriX 19:00, 5 сентября 2013 (UTC) Коррекции Вы создаёте новую страницу в пространстве «Википедия:» Вы создаёте новую страницу в пространстве «Википедия» Пространства имён не содержат в себе двоеточия. Пространство имён — «Википедия». «Википедия:» — это префикс. Также забытые кавычки: в пространстве Арбитраж в пространстве «Арбитраж» — ''Джек, который построил дом'' (обс.) 01:45, 10 августа 2016 (UTC) * Поправил. Dmitry89 (talk) 21:19, 11 августа 2016 (UTC) Сообщение при создании статьи По следам написанного мной в ответе на вопрос о ключевых проблемах сайта «Многое из чисто технических проблем перерастает в проблему правил, понимания их участниками и качества коммуникации между ними ('каждый раз, когда участник пишет статью, которая полностью или частично идёт под снос, часть вины есть на нас, так как мы не смогли донести до него позицию правил')». В сообщении при создании статьи последним неприметным пунктом стоит «ссылайтесь на источники, подтверждающие материал статьи». Если бы я прочёл этот пункт, не зная всего, я бы отнёсся к нему как к чему-то факультативному: типа, если у вас есть источники, то уж будьте так любезны, поставьте ссылку, а если нет, то и так сойдёт. Как обычно, я заглянул в английский раздел. И увидел, чего нам так не хватает. Этот пункт там выглядит так: : When creating an article, provide references to reliable published sources. An article without references, especially a biography of a living person, may be deleted. Причём там это единственный пункт, относящийся к содержанию статьи. Отсутствие акцента на этом пункте — верная дорога к тому, чтобы статьи рутинно создавались и удалялись, а на ВП:КУ всегда был завал. Предлагаю написать аналогично: : давайте ссылки на авторитетные источники, подтверждающие материал статьи. Статьи без источников, в особенности биографии современников, могут быть удалены. — ''Джек, который построил дом'' (обс.) 18:24, 15 октября 2016 (UTC) * Поддерживаю, я бы даже как-то уточнил, что желательны не просто ссылки, но сноски. Dmitry89 (talk) 18:45, 15 октября 2016 (UTC) ** Я сначала думал предложить «'снабжайте утверждения ссылками' на авторитетные источники», но потом подумал, что у нас ссылки не только к утверждениям, но и просто внизу. — ''Джек, который построил дом'' (обс.) 19:01, 15 октября 2016 (UTC) **Даже не "могут быть", а "будут" удалены. MBH 00:44, 16 октября 2016 (UTC) Предварительный итог Обновил (написал «ссылайтесь» вместо «давайте ссылки», чтобы не было излишней ассоциации с гиперссылками). Лучше «могут быть удалены» или «будут удалены», не знаю, пока оставил изначальный вариант. — ''Джек, который построил дом'' (обс.) 20:45, 23 декабря 2016 (UTC) Порядок пунктов Сейчас так: Если вы собираетесь написать такую статью, пожалуйста: * проверьте, нельзя ли создать перенаправление на существующую статью; * не копируйте тексты с других сайтов (за очень редкими исключениями); * прочитайте руководство для быстрого старта и помощь начинающим; * ссылайтесь на авторитетные источники, подтверждающие материал статьи. Статьи без источников, в особенности биографии современников, могут быть удалены; * будьте объективны; в частности, не пишите о себе. Если что-то не получится, вам помогут другие участники; вопросы можно задать на форуме. Новых и начинающих пользователей приглашаем создавать статьи в Инкубаторе, где вам окажут необходимую помощь в написании ваших первых статей. Полагаю, «не копируйте тексты» надо поменять местами с «прочитайте руководство для быстрого старта», чтобы последние три пункта относились к контенту. — ''Джек, который построил дом'' (обс.) 06:17, 2 января 2017 (UTC) Мастер статей Ещё такой вопрос. В энвики активно пиарится Мастер статей, в том числе он упоминается в аналогичном сообщении при создании статьи (неавтоконфирмам показывается другое сообщение, к которому внимания к нему привлечено ещё больше). У нас ссылка на него есть на Заглавной, а тут нет. Может, добавить? — ''Джек, который построил дом'' (обс.) 13:57, 2 января 2017 (UTC)